Love or Obsession?
by kateejung
Summary: Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak pernah mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke sadar kalau dia hanyalah terobsesi kepada Sakura. Dan, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya? / first fanfic / sudah publish di wordpress pribadiku dengan chara yang berbeda / a SasuSaku fanfiction / maaf kependekkan / RnR? :)


Love or Obsession?

(c) kateejung, 2014.

Sasuke/Sakura | Hurt/Comfort, Angst

PG-Rated | Indonesian | a little drabble from me, enjoy!

"Don't worrying anything if you don't want to lose her. Stop worrying your life and let's plan your future with the one you love the most."

Sasuke selalu yakin, kalau Haruno Sakura tahu dia mencintainya. Sasuke selalu yakin, kalau Sakura ditakdirkan untuknya. **Bukan untuk yang lain**. Egois? Biarlah orang lain menganggap Sasuke egois, ia hanya ingin memiliki Sakura seorang diri. Tapi, Sasuke khawatir kalau suatu hari Sakura meninggalkannya, sendirian. Sendirian di dalam dunia yang kejam ini.

_Tapi, Sasuke, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sakura?_

_Mungkin, Sakura tertekan berada di sampingmu._

_Mungkin, Sakura hanya __**kasihan**__ kepadamu._

_Mungkin, Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintaimu seperti kamu mencintainya._

_Mungkin, Sakura hanya ingin kamu bahagia dan kebahagiaan itu hanya ada padanya. Makanya, dia mengorbankan perasaannya untukmu._

_Apa kamu tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kamu akan terus-menerus menyiksa perasaan dan batin gadis__**mu **__itu?_

_Cobalah untuk berpikir realistis, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Yang Sakura butuhkan mungkin saja bukan dirimu, melainkan seorang pemuda di luar sana._

_Cobalah belajar untuk melepas__**nya**__, pelan-pelan._

"Sasuke-**kun**, kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" tanya seorang gadis manis yang sedang menatap kekasihnya cemas. Sasuke menoleh sedikit—untuk menatap wajah wanis milik Sakura—"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Sudah, kamu pulang saja duluan, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini."

Sakura heran, _tidak biasanya Sasuke-__**kun**__ absen untuk mengantar-jemputku setiap hari. Ada apa dengannya? _Pikir Sakura bingung.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Sakura mengangguk pelan, "baiklah, Sasuke-**kun**. Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok." Lalu sosok gadis itu hilang ditelan oleh kerumunan siswa-siswi yang juga akan pulang ke rumah mereka, meninggalkan Sasuke **seorang diri**.

_**Sampai jumpa besok? **__Apa aku masih berhak menerima kata 'sampai jumpa besok' darimu, Sakura? Pikir Sasuke miris._

_How can I love when I'm afrai__d t__o fall__?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to lose you?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to hurt you again?_

Selama ini, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanyalah Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah mau tahu apalagi peduli kepada orang lain. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah _bagaimana caranya agar Sakura bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus?_ Sasuke pernah berpikir untuk melenyapkan siapa saja yang menjadi penghalang antara hubungannya dengan Sakura. Bahkan kalau itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke urungkan niatnya tersebut karena Sasuke takut Sakura malah membencinya.

**Obsesi**.

Ya, **obsesi**. Sasuke **bukan mencintai **Sakura, tapi ia hanya **terobsesi** akan Sakura. Sasuke terobsesi untuk memiliki Sakura bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah: 'bagaimana caranya memiliki Sakura seorang diri?'

Dan Sasuke sadar, kalaupun Sasuke bisa memiliki Sakura, ia hanya akan menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Jadi, lebih baik Sasuke mengubur semua perasaannya dalam-dalam, berharap pasir akan turut membawa perasaannya hilang ke dalam dasar Bumi yang paling dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih dalam lagi, yang ada, aku hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu. Jadi, lebih baik kukubur perasaan ini hingga tidak tersisa. Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura-**ku**. Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

-Fin.

A/N: huaaa TT apa inii ._. gila ini FF abal banget rasanya TT aku jadi malu kalau baca lagi -_- tolong dengerin lagunya christina perri yang a thousand years ya waktu bacanya x3 /maksa. last: hope you like it and please give me some reviews?


End file.
